Sonic in Wonderland (Sonadow)
by kronosdark
Summary: Sonic returns to wonderland after escaping from its commitment to amy chases the white rabbit into a hole called tails for which returns to wonderland and meets all your old friends and fell in love with Shadow the Mad Hatter, but must also release the wonderland of the domain of the Queen of hearts. SONADOW. Rated M for Future LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog after his trip to wonderland believed to be a place that has created his mind and dreams about Wonderland which is considered the nightmares  
and spoke to his mother who was talking to her husband "another nightmare? ..." asked his mother who was a blue hedgehog as sonic had the spikes down, sonic nodded "I fell into a hole and there's a cat that smiles ..." sonic replied "cats smile ..." said his mother, "Do you think ... that you lost your mind? ..." sonic asked.

His mother touched his forehead "I fear that if you mad but I'll tell you a secret, the best people are crazy ..." His mother smiled as sonic "sonic just a dream you wake up and ..." his mother gave him a little pinch "aouch hahaha ..." Sonic laughed his mother smiled.

Nine years later.

Sonic and his father were on their way to a party in a mansion they were in a car his father had been arguing with sonic as it had not only wore clothes and shoes gloves "why did you get those shoes? ..." his father asked angrily "I do not like to use other shoes ..." sonic said "you are fit and well you dress well even the clothes you wear ..." said his father "because I have to fix my mom said I could either dress as I wanted ..." sonic said "Sonic just" his father said "I could not sleep well ..." sonic said "those nightmares again? ..." asked his father "is only one who can not stop ..." Sonic said.

"I want smiles're happy hours ..." sonic said his father smiled but his smile delete before long came to the mansion "will not make it think ..." said a red hedgehog somewhat annoying "sonic Amy sees beyond this dance with her ..." retired sonic said "you realize that they are more than the four we have to rush everything ..." said "sorry ..." Dad apologized sonic "it does not matter ..." retires "forgive my husband was planning this event for a long ..." pink ruffles said "if Susan were here ..." said "my condolences think of her as a very kind and positive ..." ruffles said "if she always said that everything could ..." answered.

Sonic Amy was dancing with the same tired dance "Amy that he not get tired of this ..." sonic asked "contrary I love to ..." Amy said her father then spoke to Amy "sonic quiozco see me in five minutes ..." Sonic withdrew started walking and found Amy's father "you'll be sonic good husband with Amy I like you  
for her procrearas rest assured that you're handsome good children ... "Sonic then saw a white rabbit with clothes" sonic're paying attention Amy said you were a little distracted ... "he said" sorry I retire ... "said Sonic leaving Amy's father alone.

Sonic could not find the rabbit was found with Amy "is time where you were ..." Amy told everyone gathered in the garden Sonic and Amy were in the quiozco Amy held her hand sonic "Sonic the Hedgehog ..." she said "amy" sonic said "what?" "You have a caterpillar on your shoulder ..." sonic said "wait I will not hurt him I take it off sonic caterpillar to Amy and put in plants" after you wash the glove. Sonic the Hedgehog wanna be my husband ... "Amy asked Sonic was happy and said nothing for a moment," Well you're a smart girl they want all but ... "sonic saw the white rabbit talking" I have to think. .. "sonic quickly ran away leaving everyone unable to say anything.

Sonic chased the rabbit and this got into a hole sonic peeked if he was there but then stumbled and fell screaming to the hole looked like strange things kept falling floating almost finished sonic fall appeared to him a blue dress with a white apron, and on his head a crown sonic black felt comfortable in those clothes fell off a sonic delicately slowly to the ground was in a room and had many doors now have to know which was correct.

story inspired en alice in wonderland style sonic the hedgehog  
this story romance will have already know


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic try to open the door but could not see a key in the table was taken and tested if the doors opened but none was opened a little door and put the key in her opened but could not go because it was very large closed the door and stood on the table was a bottle that had a sign that said "drink me" sonic opened the bottle and drank some then started to become very large bump into the ceiling "Aouch!" rubbing said "I'm too big to happen? ..." sonic said that I look down and the ground had opened a box and there was a cake that said "eat me" sonic ate some and became small.

"Who may not remember the first time ..." said a voice behind the door sonic tried to grab the key as he had forgotten to grab her and put her achievement in the  
opened door and went out and saw it was the same world that had seen seven years "this I believe my mind ..." sonic said he began to walk and hear voices came and saw it was the white rabbit with yellow, two green and one urchins female pink ruffles which is were the brothers Tweedledee and Tweedledum or more well known as a maniac and Sonia, a mouse which was liro rare and talking plants "that is not sonic ..." liro said "it is clear that the only sonic blue hedgehog is what I've been looking almost ate the animals ..." said the rabbit "does not seem the sonic not ..." Flowers said.

"This very small ..." Rose said "this is the ..." Green said "no?" "What if?" started banging "enough to stop fighting ..." Rabbit said "we must carry it with Absolem ..." Rabbit said "I'll take it" "do not take" "the two can escort ..." said the rabbit walked and came with the caterpillar "Absolem ..." sonic said "who are you? ..." smoking caterpillar said "you know who I am, I am sonic ..." said sonic "sonic beam are not changed much ..." said the caterpillar "because I'm back ..." sonic asked "because it was time to come back you must destroy a hideous creature called the jaberwoki ..." Caterpillar said showed him the parchment and returned to normal size giving a little mushroom "I will not fight ..." Sonic said.

At that moment a strange animal called the Bandersnatch which sought to sonic liro nail him his sword in the eye of bandersnatch sacandoselo in that the baby moved and gave him a scratch to the sonic arm fell holding his wounded arm " Sonic runs ... " said the rabbit which had been caught by the red cards of Queen sonic and tweedledee and tweedldum brothers and liro ran until out of sight after the chop chop Ave takes the brothers Tweedledee and Tweedledum sonic could do nothing so I kept walking until he saw a forest a coffee table with a rabbit under which was the crazy hare and a hedgehog liro and black with red stripes brought a suit and wearing a hat that was the mad hatter better known as Shadow.

Sonic walked over to the table and the hare saw liro Shadow smiled and stood approaching a sonic "sonic are you finally go back ..." Hatter said "that's not sonic ..." said the hare ears clutching crazy "is wrong ..." liro said "is sonic recognize it anywhere ..." Hatter said with an evil smile sonic blushed a little milliner took his hand "come sit've arrived in time for tea ..." Hatter said "we have waited for your arrival long red queen you are looking to cut your head ..." Hatter said "to me because ..." sonic asked "not to interfere in their plans ..." said the Hatter.

"Someone comes ..." liro said "quick hide under the table ..." Hatter said he hid sonic guards came the queen and the jack of hearts a lime green hedgehog scourge called Stayne "sonic have informed me that they have seen this here ..." Scourge said "hey pass me the sugar ..." Hatter said "if you are hiding lose their minds ..." Scourge said with macabre laughter "and lost ..." Shadow said laughing all "is a song we did to the queen ..." Hatter said began to sing under the table got a hound singing hare hound went nervously approaching sonic, sonic the nerviososo was stuck Hatter's legs and grabbed his hand tightening the hatter felt and saw the hound growled.

"You hurt sonic and see so shut your head ..." Mad Hatter whisper something the hound got out from under the table and ran to divert elsewhere the letters "pursue the hound ..." Scourge said "are crazy ..." Scourge said "that kind ..." said the hare and went scourge "ready and went salt ..." Hatter said helping you out from under the table saw sonic hand holding Hatter and blushed "sorry Shadow ..." sonic said calling his name and releasing her hand and turning the hatter "no care ..." Hatter said something blushing too.

"You have to go with the white queen ..." Hatter said starting to walk holding the hand of sonic "but that's what happened here shadow ..." asked Sonic sat on a rock and stood hatter "at that time I was the White Queen's hatter ..." Shadow said.

Flash back:

at a party in the woods all was quiet was a party were the white queen on his horse and his soldiers hatter chess and then a burst attacked  
I destroy the place and all the white queen dropped his crown to the ground all tried to escape and one of the Knights of the White Queen was evaporisado and dropped his sword Vortica had been attacked by the Scourge jaberwoki took the sword .

End of Flash back:

"Shadow, Shadow ..." I talk sonic "what? ..." Hatter said "something happens ..." sonic asked the hatter then hear footsteps "you hear that ..." "What?" "Guards Red Queen ..." Hatter said the sonic grabbed her hand and took him running "run sonic go to the palace of the white queen she will help ..." Hatter said "but you ..." sonic said "go do anything I do not take my hat runs go ..." Shadow said sonic ran very fast and hid in the trees "end the evil Red Queen ..." Hatter said sonic peeked and saw the guards carried the letters he put tiste Hatter and dropped to the floor gently embracing the mad hatter hat, it was night and fell asleep.

In the morning he woke up and saw something moving among the plants stood up and brushed her dress and between plants appeared the hound "because it led them to another part of the hatter trust you ..." sonic said something angry and crossing his hands "have my wife to my children. sonic Are you? ..." asked the hound "yes I took yo.A where the hatter ..." sonic asked "the castle of the Red Queen ..." Hound said, "Make me there ..." sonic said "you should go with the white queen if you do not stray from your way ..." Hound said "the way I do it so take me to the castle of the Red Queen ..." sonic said "fine" began to run both the Red Queen's castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and the bloodhound named Bayard eventually he reached the castle of the Red Queen, but now he had a way to pass hayar Castle Queen "I have to go..." sonic said "you can not pass, no bridge..." bayard said "if I can, I jump very high so I can do it..." said sonic, sonic leap over in some mushrooms and jumping castle walls reaching up to the castle wall "bayard... throws his hat!..." bayard sonic scream and throw this hat flew from the castle above sonic jumped and landed on his feet hid in aborles they had there.

The Red Queen was playing croked and ball went into the bushes "Tails looks the ball..." said the queen, "I'm Mrs. ..." said the rabbit tails went into the bushes and found sonic "sonic go but why are you here?..." asked the Rabbit "come to rescue the Hatter..." Sonic said, "you can not rescue him, you recognize the red queen ..." tails said the Red Queen was to see what happened and that was late in returning tails "correre that risk ..." sonic said "oh no someone comes..." said the bunny rabbit sped out "what happens because Salias?..." asked the queen.

"Oh... is that I-I..." sonic went at it saw the queen "who is?..." asked the queen "mmmm... Ah Majesty is..." "I am sun..." sonic said "are you doing here..." asked the queen, "I came here to be a maid you even a child..." sonic said "if you're a kid because you use dress and headband and girl shoes..." asked the queen, "I really like are very comfortable..." sonic said the Red Queen had a red dress with a heart on the dress had black hair with fringes rojasy had red eyes and reddish skin.

"Very welcome to my kingdom..." said the queen took her throne with sonic and then sat on the jack of hearts Scourge which was the right hand of the queen came and kissed the Queen's hand sonic saw but ignored him so dump  
Scourge lifted her face and saw how eager sonic a "who is this beautiful creature..." Scourge asked "is my maiden Sun..." said the queen, "that well..." Scourge said "since you said the Hatter something..." pregunó Queen.

"Not too opinionated..." Scourge said, "or you're soft..." Queen said "bring the hatter..." Queen ordered two guards went to the hatter letters which was chained hands "where's Sonic?..." asked the queen "that boy do not know..." Hatter said, "and if I cut your head if time ta tell me..." said the queen, "ha ha ha..." River the hatter "silence..." said the queen, "but if you are too smart with a hat veíria more elegant ..." said the Hatter "hat?..." said the queen, "if made prior to the White Queen was not too fancy but..." said the Hatter.

"I could not do things..." Hatter said "what would you do?..." the Hatter asked Queen raised her hands to deliver him "Scourge release it..." Queen said Scourge freed Hatter "Retire all..." sonic Queen ordered out into the garden  
to find the Shadow hat finally found and returned to the palace to see the Mad Hatter. Sonic entered a room where the Hatter was making hats sonic Queen put his hat on a table "are beautiful..." sonic said "you are..." Happy Shadow said "it's a shame that you do to it..." Sonic said.

paralisado stayed the hatter "I'm doing..." Shadow said and began to react violently throwing everything sonic got scared and ran to reassure "Shadow, Shadow..." sonic cupped her face with her hands "you know why a raven is like a writing desk. sonic'm frustrated and want to be here are many ideas... I lost my head..." asked the hatter sonic touched his forehead "afraid so you mad but I'll tell you a secret, what are the best people..." Shadow Sonic said smiling red queen smile Hatter called "the sword is in a trunk Vortica custiodiado by white rabbit bandersnach help when you find you go with the white queen..." Hatter said "the white queen go together..." sonic said "how come you're so good..." Shadow said smiling just smiled sonic "is because I want to protect the person I love too..." Sonic said.

Shadow was surprised because he felt the same for him, is Sonic stood tiptoe and kissed him on the mouth Shadow and embrace this corresponded but had to cut when they returned to hear the Queen calling Hatter "go fast... " Shadow said sonic left the room and went through a corridor where the brothers found Tweedles "Tweedles..." sonic said "Sonic" said both "know where the rabbit" yes "said both were with the white rabbit with liro there was" sonic you doing here... "said liro" rescuing the hatter... "Sonic said.

"I will save the Hatter..." liro said "you know where Vortica sword..." sonic asked "I do not follow orders young..." liro said showing the sword "chu" said sonic away saw the rabbit was concerned "that occurs tails..." sonic said "I know where the sword..." said the rabbit tails sonic took to the lair of bandersnach "I can not get that thing did this to my arm..." sonic said showing the wound on his arm, "you have to go..." Rabbit said "I need the eye..." Sonic said.

Sonic was with liro "liro bandersnach have the eye ..." sonic said "here's..." said "I need..." sonic said "as seen by the ..." sonic take it off "hey that's mine ..." liro said sonic was walking down a hallway Scourge hid what was following the eye Scourge sonic sonic Avento a sonic wall and cornered him panicked "are precious, precious things Likes Tool..." Scourge said manosearlo starting to "stay away from me ..." sonic said winnowing aside and starting to run one of the women of the palace saw a maiden Scanner everything and went to tell the queen.

sonic was in his eye gave bandersnach sonic try to open the trunk but could not began to feel a pain in his arm where the wound had fell asleep there sonic  
I tested the hatter hats the Queen but did not like any of that came a woman with red hair and approached the queen heard telling the Scourge tried to seduce Sun "SCOURGE!" Gito Queen "Pardon my queen sun was what I tried to seduce me away it's true..." Scourge said I look angry Queen "off with her head..." said the queen dawned and sonic bandersnach awoke to having the key in his hand approached sonic neck and licked the wound bandersnach sonic took the key and opened the trunk and grabbed the sword came liro tried to remove the chain hatter but was impossible.

Sonic came "Depart liro will release Shadow..." sonic said "not to be used not only..." At that moment two guards Scourge letters "arrentenlo attempted seduction..." Scourge said Shadow rose to defend sonic "sonic liro takes the white queen..." Shadow said "I'm not leaving without you..." sonic said "go fight with Shadow Shadow said Scourge then an accident happened" sonic runs "covered her mouth liro" Sonic "Scourge told Sonic panicked" run "Shadow said sprayed him with perfume Scourge pushed him to the ground" Bring " Scourge ordered sonic ran away.

letters appeared several guards and surrounded sonic "sonic should have known good is that it has been so long and you were just a child..." Scourge said two guards took sonic letters of arms "pleased the queen's head cut off..." said Scourge  
in that there was a roar was bandersnach cards collapsed sonic guards climbed on top of the fast and the bandersnach began to run out of the palace of Queen "Sonic..." bayard said the hound "bayard to real marble kingdom mirror..." sonic ordered bayard begins to flow leading to real marble sonic sonic turned the Palace View "Hope you are well..." Sonic thought "His Highness Sonic has escaped with the sword and bandersnach Vortica..." Scourge said "let him escape as the Scourge!..." scream queen "but perhaps we underestimate their conspirators" liro and the Mad Hatter... "Scourge said" lose their heads... "said the Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic, bayard, and bandersnach llegarón the White Queen's palace the palace was beautiful inside sonic saw was white people saw the Queen and the White Queen  
sitting on her throne she had black hair green eyes wearing a white dress and her waist had a pink rosary entwined Queen stood when he came sonic "Real marble welcome" said the queen giving welcome "This belongs to you" Sonic said giving the sword to the White Queen Vortica Queen took it and put it in the armor "armor finally complete. All we need a knight" said the White Queen sonic did not like that idea.

"Acompañame I want to hear all about it stay in the palace of the Red Queen" said the queen taking the hand of sonic taking it to the kitchen door opened Queen bowed her head because someone had thrown something "the hare is here" sonic said seeing the hare cream was in the palace of Queen sonic kept walking and sat on a chair "Red Queen decided to study domain of living things" said the White Queen "and such you think" said the queen, "Gross" sonic replied "do not know how horrible it is there" sonic said "oh yes" answered But when he is defeated jaberwoki all the people reaching up against it "said the Queen," by the way there is someone who wants to see" said the queen, and took their gardens sonic and sonic is left alone closer and saw it was a caterpillar.

"Absolem" said "who are you?" said the caterpillar "sonic know who I'm wrong" said Sonic "I said you were not sonic but I see that you are now more contrary are pure sonic sonic" Absolem said "I could not even rescue the Hatter" sonic said the caterpillar only river in the Red Queen's palace liro Shadow the Mad Hatter and the wife and children of incarcerated on that bayard appeared smiling blaze the cat "because so low priced" blaze said smiling cell entering Shadow "hello blaze" Shadow said with a bit of mind "just look at where you are and you were so excited to hear that Sonic loves you" Smiley said "you know" Hatter said "sure a cat does not miss anything" blaze smiling said "he's so beautiful, sweet and innocent" Shadow said "shame that this hat is going to waste" blaze said smiling touching the hat.

Shadow grabbed his hat "to boldly my execution will be formal and I have to go in my best clothes" Shadow said "I promise I will use in elegant events" blaze said  
after a while the people and the executioner were in the palace square and the Hatter liro Shadow Queen was left chained in the balcony of the palace to see the execution Shadow got in position to behead him "not forsake you" liro said "off with her head" Red Queen said the executioner put the ax to cut Hatter head this eyes twinkled as he was about to touch the ax head Hatter dropped his body disappeared when the ax went flying hat.

no one could explain what happened on that appeared the blaze head smiling "hello dear friends" blaze said with a smile "blaze crazy cat" liro said the Hatter went on that "evil queen red queen hello arrival of its fall is coming" Shadow said the queen was angry too "AVE LOOSE THE CHOP CHOP!" Shadow Queen ordered ran fast "children come" Tweedles brothers call and took liro and freed bayard's wife and children and fled the palace "sees getting things going to see my sister in a few days" said the queen.

in the palace of the White Queen was already dark sonic and queen were on the balcony "is beautiful sight" said the queen, "you could destroy jaberwoki" sonic said "yes, but I do not like to hurt any creature" the queen said that he saw someone come look through the telescope and saw that came the hatter, liro, and Tweedles "have visitors" said the Queen and low sonic saw through the telescope and saw the Hatter was happy and put the telescope to the hound bayard queen was excited, bayard sonic and sonic they were headed to embrace the hatter "I thought you had done something" sonic said "but they did not and now I'm here with you and say I want these more beautiful than ever, and I say that if you're not but" Shadow said "Shhhh... quiet and you hear hat" sonic asked appeared floating hat and blaze appeared "here's" said "hello blaze smiling" Sonic said "what's the arm?" asked blaze "much better and healthy" sonic said "goodbye hat" blaze said to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: lemon, if you do not like do not read**

Sonic and the Mad Hatter called Shadow were in the balcony of the White Castle White Queen heaven watching the scenery was very beautiful stars had wonderful night "you know what day it is tomorrow," said Shadow "as is" Sonic said  
"Sometimes I think all this is a dream I could only imagine a being crazy" Sonic said "but you'd have to be crazy to imagine" Shadow replied "maybe I already am" Sonic said "I'll miss you when I wake up" Sonic said Shadow took Sonic's hand and led him to a room closed the door and they began to kiss "I love you Shadow" Sonic said Shadow to hear this felt great Sonic feel lust, be within the, Shadow Sonic put to bed "Sonic ... I want to be inside you," said Shadow "but Shadow ..." Sonic could not answer because it was interrupted by Shadow.

"I want to make love Sonic as nobody would," said Shadow Sonic Shadow doubt but then accept the dress I take Sonic and his shoes and socks. Shadow also took off his clothes he introduced his member into this Sonic moaned in pleasure no pain  
"SHADOW! ... Ahh! Stronger" shouted Sonic, Shadow obeyed "Aaaaah! Sonic!" Shadow screamed in pleasure scream both "Ah, Ah ... Shadow stronger!" Sonic moaned Both were already in the ecstasy and the bed creaking of the thrusts that Shadow gave Sonic "Sonic I'm going to run and I can no more!" Shadow shouted "do I want to feel inside my Ah!" Shadow groaned Sonic Sonic came inside and the Shadow's chest they fell both in bed cuddling each other "I love you Sonic" Shadow said "I love you too Shadow" Sonic said snuggling into Shadow's chest both stood asleep cuddled.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the white queen was preparing his troops the rabbit tails sounded and said "Who is going to present as the Knight of the White Queen?" asked the Rabbit "I'll do it" Shadow said "you have no ability to disappear I will" Blaze said smiling "I'll fight" "I will fight no" said the White Rabbit Tweedles opened the scroll and showed a Sonic fighting the Jabberwoky " no other gentleman jabberwoki will die ... " manic and sister said complete the phrase "except Sonic who mate" said the White Queen Sonia shook her finger and went to Sonic "Sonic, you can not live pleasing to others. The decision is entirely yours why? when finally faced with the creature have to do it alone, "said the queen Tina Sonic ran to the gardens without leaving all Sonic response came and walked and walked and began to mourn.

"Tears have never done any" said Absolem the caterpillar which was upside forming a cocoon "Absolem Why are in that position?" Sonic asked "why?'ve reached the end of this life," said the caterpillar "you will die" Sonic said "I will become" Absolem said "do not go I'm going to do, not to do," said Sonic "is useless if do not know who you are airhead "said the caterpillar" airhead not call me my name is Sonic, mobius live, I have a father named Stephan, my mother was Susan Sonia had a vision of the world and almost no one stopped to her, I am his son named Sonic the Hedgehog "Sonic said" it was time Sonic were equally awkward your first time here, I remember that you told the wonderland "said Absolem" wonders "Sonic said and began to remember when I was 7 years old.

Flash back:

"Who are you" asked a cat smiling "Sonic" the little boy replied "Sonic, I'll take you with the hare and the hatter but that's all," said the cat Sonic laughed with the nonsense that towards the mad hatter named Shadow, and the Cream called crazy hare and dormouse mouse chip (sorry not had appointed forgiveness chip TT) had fun with his jokes and follies, when after the brothers run into Tweedles "I'm manic" "and I'm sonia" said the two then when he found Absolem "airhead" said then when painting the roses red queen Sonic then looked around.

End of Flash back:

"This was not a dream this world is real also hatter rabbit and you" said Sonic cheerful "and also heard the sword Jabberwoky Vortica know what you want you just have to hold on to it. Trip Sonic good hope to see you in another life or on the next, "said the caterpillar in its cocoon closing. Sonic reflect a little, meanwhile the white queen was finishing putting the saddle on his white horse looked at the castle entrance was sad thinking maybe Sonic would not fight but then he heard a sound the soldiers chess white queen turned to view and there was Sonic Bandersnatch mounted with armor and sword Vortica white queen Tina was happy and they all set for battle.

Meanwhile the queen of hearts with his troops approached the cards cards both queens came to the battlefield it was like a chess white queen is on your horse and the Red Queen from his carriage approached both "hello Maya" White Queen said "hello ... Tina" said the Red Queen in contempt tails white fox rabbit sounded the trumpet and said "today this glorious day red and white queens have to send their men to fight in his name" Maya do not have to fight, "said the white queen" is what you do think that putting that tender face will fall at your feet, "said the Red Queen.

"Then you give me" the White Queen said extending his hand "NO! This is my crown I'm older than you! JABBERWOKI!" Red Queen scream queens both walked away while the guards behind letters, earth came a black dragon and went "it's impossible" said Sonic "is only possible if you believe it" said Sonic Shadow the Mad Hatter began fighting with jabberwoki "Hello my old adversary once again we face," said jabberwoki "and you never seen" Sonic said "you do not negligible carrier my old enemy the sword Vortica" said jabberwoki "ran the talk" Sonic cut off jabberwoki the jabberwoki tongue pushed down Sonic and Shadow was going to attack but the Hatter nail him sword in jabberwoki tail "that is interfering with her head!" Cry Red Queen Scourge scourge his guard drew his sword and went to fight with the hatter, Shadow took off his hat and threw it to the ground to fight with Scourge the jack of hearts.

Chess and cards soldiers began to fight, also the White Queen and the Red Queen began fighting while Sonic fought with jaberwoki Shadow dodged their attacks while still fighting with the jack was going to stick the sword but now Sonic was still fighting with jabberwoki raised his sword and said "lose your mind" he said when he cut off the head to jabberwoki all saw falling head jabberwoki Shadow saw what I was doing so I pull the sword Red Queen saw his defeat in that moment something I take the crown, the crown went white and blaze appeared smiling and put the crown to the White Queen "evil Maya! your crimes against earth below deserve death!" "Yet that is control my vote for that I send to distant lands nobody will speak to you, or talk, or be nice to you ... you will not have anyone in the world," the White Queen said at the time the Red Queen enraged "Noooooooo!" scream queen and took a sword and went to Sonic.

To kill him but Shadow the Mad Hatter and the sword are crossed that brought the Red Queen went through the left breast of the queen sac Shadow Sword "SHADOW!" Shouted Sonic and Shadow went to, this was bleeding and fell to his knees covering Sonic wound was furious after his blue was a bright blue, with black eyes and a red dot appeared bright blue dress with a white apron with blood stains (the dress of alice madness returns) Sonic take the sword "as you dared to hurt evil witch!" Sonic and queen scream "I'm still the queen of this world and will not let you have any kind of relationship with anyone!" Sonic and the Red Queen fought Sonic gave the queen espadazo which caused a wound in the abdomen and the Queen fell to his knees and died, Sonic returned to normal and approached the Hatter "are you okay" asked Sonic "if I'm okay do not worry, just is a small wound is not serious, "said the Hatter smiling white queen came and I heal Shadow with his healing powers" ready already and you're not hurt, "said the White Queen

"Well thank you your highness" said White Shadow Queen jabberwoki approached and knelt and pulled a vial of blood collected and approached jabberwoki Sonic "jabberwoki blood and have our eternal gratitude for your benefit," said the queen White and handed the bottle to Sonic "with this I will return to my house" Sonic asked "if that's what you decide," said the white queen, the queen came up with Tweedles, blaze the cat smiling, Cream the rabbit crazy, and chip dormouse mouse, rabbit Tails and Sonic bayard the hound would take the liquid from the bottle but a voice interrupted, "you could stay" Shadow said the Mad Hatter "big idea crazy and wonderful idea. But I will not even I have questions to answer and things to resolve, "said Sonic, Shadow was sad but Sonic said" but neglects back before you know it "Sonic said smiling" you forget about me "Smiling Shadow said" no I forget you never would "Sonic said and took the liquid from the bottle" hey you know that is a raven like a writing desk "Sonic asked" what is the truth, "said the Hatter" good Sonic Trip "whispered Shadow , then all disappeared Sonic Sonic smile began to return to the real world through the same hole that had fallen out of the hole and Sonic brought his gloves and shoes on and then reflect back to the mansion of the annoying Amy Rose (the hate too XD) while in the garden all the guests were talking and Amy was upset "just leave me here without answering anything," Amy said with annoyed tone "is only nervous" Sally said a friend of hers that appeared in Sonic had some land on shoes, socks and gloves "Sonic" Amy said "my goodness you're okay" Amy's mother asked "What happened" asked his father to Sonic "fell down a hole and hit me" said Sonic.

"I'm sorry Amy marry you. You're not the person I want you are also very obsessive and very annoying, as you friend, "said Sonic Amy Sally was shocked like" I love animals and white rabbits "Sonic said turning Amy's father, the father Amy was angry "father neglects be a very good thing I can do with my life" Sonic said to his father, "you forget about me," said Amy's mother "Mrs. clear that we have things to discuss," said Sonic "you say speak at the mansion "Amy's mother said" Oh and by the way will not use fancy clothes "said Sonic and retired" my mother wanted to extend his project to protect forests and creatures of Mobius, but do not spread it created both because not extend to Monstropolis Mobius throughout the city is rich and will help us create reforestation and realizes "Sonic said" If someone had told me this would've lost sanity but I've seen that face before. Well you're not going to become my son as I see maybe you could become a member in this afforestation project "Amy's mother said Sonic rose to a ship to Monstropolis to meet the draft his mother said goodbye to her father and the ship began to sail the sea Sonic looked at the time a blue butterfly on her shoulder stopped Sonic "hello Absolem" said Sonic and the butterfly started flying Sonic smiled "return one day" he thought as he watched the butterfly.


End file.
